


Down the rabbit hole (wormhole) I goes

by overtherisingstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Darcy Lewis is Sarah Rogers, Darcy is Steve's mother, Down the rabbit hole, F/M, First Kiss, Not to be taken seriously, Short, Silly, Swearing, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She knew those blue eyes, that shaggy blond hair that just fell everywhere however neatly combed it was, those ears (getting kinda red), that mouth that she sorta maybe wanted to lick. So she did.</i>
</p><p>In which the author invents a new pairing for ao3 and Darcy kisses (or more like licks) a stranger. On the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the rabbit hole (wormhole) I goes

"Whoooo!" Darcy ("Call me Sarah") Lewis yelled at the top of her lungs, sliding down the icy slope of the Brooklyn Bridge. For fun.

Maybe not her smartest idea ever, but hey. She was on her way home from work. Posing for photographers all day was hard work, especially considering the contortions they made her do to get a good picture. She deserved some fun. If that fun was also slightly reckless, screw it. Darcy took her fun where she could get it these days.

She dodged some fellow pedestrians - or they dodged her, more like, with glares thrown in and whatnot - and pouted as she started slowing down despite the downhill way. She was so preoccupied with looking out for new places to renew her speed at and keeping an eye out for rocks or bare spots that might mean ungraceful (painful) faceplanting that she failed to notice the guy sliding toward her ( _up_ hill, which, what the hell?).

This, of course, meant that Darcy collided with the man. And, through some weird, freaky twist of fate, their mouths smashed together, which, _ow_! The guy yelped, Darcy yelped, and then they both did some fancy windmilling with their arms trying to keep their balance before they just grabbed onto each other and hey! She knew those blue eyes, that shaggy blond hair that just fell everywhere however neatly combed it was, those ears (getting kinda red), that mouth that she sorta maybe wanted to lick. So she did.

And then she came back to her senses, because Blue Eyes made a choked noise and, oh yeah! Early twentieth century here, Darce! People do not just go around licking other people on the mouth.

Not that they do in the early twenty-first century, but not the point. The point is that it is not done. Apologize to the nice young man that you possibly scarred for life, Darcy!

"Um. Sorry 'bout that." 

She gave the guy (that she maybe definitely had developed a gigantic crush on, having seen him around now and then on her way to and from work) a sheepish smile, a shrug, and continued on her way.

Pity she didn't look back. If she had, she might have noticed one Joseph Rogers staring after her as she went, like a lovesick fool.

(And then they dated and then married, he went off to war and died and she gave birth to Steven Grant Rogers and became a nurse and realized that holy shit, the guy I read about in the history books is my son! Talk about head-trippy! 

And that's how Darcy Lewis became the mother of and raised Captain America. Though of course, back then he was just her son Steve. And that was enough. That would always be enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally titled in Google Docs as "The 'Darcy is Steve's mother' story that I will never finish". It's short, it's choppy, it's fluff and schmoop, and it's extremely silly. Probably never to be FINISHED finished, because my brain is _ded_ when I get home from work. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this tiny peek into my messy mind! Also, I'll leave it to your imagination how Darcy ended up in 1914 (which is when this story takes place - Darcy had already been in the past for two years at this point, according to my headfanon).
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://hulahoopacheerio.tumblr.com/post/124710496023/thatcharmandsass-do-not-i-repeat-do-not-imagine
> 
> Also, I strongly recommend listening to Loreena McKennitt singing "The Star of the County Down" with this pairing in mind. And then imagine Darcy singing it to Steve like a lullaby when he's little and Steve forever connecting this song with his Momma. Link here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TzN2g60BMA0


End file.
